There are many methods known and used in the art of atomization of liquid fuels by means of a high-velocity gas to feed internal combustion engines with spark ignition.
The most popular method for atomization of fuel is the use of a venturi tube used in a carburetor. Less popular are the carburetors with an adjustable venturi, and there are also modern methods used which aim at the improvement of fuel feed systems, these modern methods including: atomization in a sonic Dresserator carburetor with adjustable venturi, atomization in a sonic-type idle-run nozzle developed by the Ford Motor Company, the Autotronics Induction System used by the Jet Propulsion Laboratory - California Institute of Technology, atomization in sonic nozzles manufactured by the Modular Sonics Corporation and by the Sonic Development Corporation of America and used in modified versions by the Olson Engineering Company, and fuel injection systems with air delivered to the injector, these systems being developed by the Deutsche Vergaser Gesellschaft and also by the Tecalemit-Jackson.
None of the methods, however, known in the art uses a principle on which the method of this invention is based.
The imperfection of the methods known in the art is either the use of highly complicated equipment for the atomization of fuel, particularly the systems to control the ratio and the rate of air-fuel mixture, or insufficient good atomization of fuel and poor precision in control of the mixture in view of the high requirements which modern engines have to meet as regards the cleanness and efficiency of combustion.